Remember Not to Fall Asleep!
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: Takuya Kanbara, Relena Norstein, Koji Minamoto and Koichi Kimura are playing hide and seek with a Duskmon doll Relena made and a spirit because Takuya found out how to online and thought it would be good fun in the spirit of Halloween. But what happens when the spirit that possesses the Duskmon doll actually IS Duskmon? Rated for violence and language.


Hey, guys.

I know, I'm sad enough to write a fanfiction in response to my own challenge. Oh well. Hopefully this is actually scary.

And I know this is short, but I couldn't exactly remember everything I'd written down on my English paper cause my teacher took it up and... yeah, you get the picture.

**I don't own Digimon Frontier or Data Squad. I just don't.**

* * *

**Note: It might be a good idea to watch 'How to Play Hide and Seek by Yourself' by Mr. Creepy Pasta on YouTube, since you may understand the story better cause that's what they're trying to do... only with a group... you know what I mean! Anyway, it's up to you, but it seriously might help**

* * *

Thunder rumbled in the cloudy sky above the old, abandoned mansion on the outskirts of Shibuya city, lightning illuminating both the rundown building as well as the four figures creeping through the hole in the wall that used to serve as a back door leading into the kitchen.

The hazel-haired leader of the group – Takuya Kanbara – grinned excitedly, pulling a length of red thread from his pocket – followed by a packet of rice – before re-directing his coal-like orbs to the only girl in the group – Relena Norstein, "Have you got the doll, Lena?"

Blushing slightly at her boyfriend's nickname for her, the recently-cured sky-eyed girl nodded and pulled the doll in question out of her blue hoodie, causing the room's final two inhabitants to flinch violently.

The doll was sewn to look like it was heavily clad in black armour with about five too many eyeballs, waist-length dirty blonde hair, a piece of grey fabric stretching across his mouth and a crooked, red, fabric sword protruding from either hand.

The younger of the two – Koji Minamoto – growled as the blonde handed her boyfriend the doll, his cobalt eyes burning with distaste, anger, and – most surprisingly for those who didn't know about their trip to the parallel world – fear, "Really, Takuya? _Him _of all digimon?"

"You need to relax, buddy," Takuya shrugged, grinning excitedly as he stuffed the doll with rice. "It's Halloween; a time to have the crap scared out of you, and he was the scariest digimon I could think of. Besides, it's not like his spirit's gonna come all the way from the digital world to play _hide and seek_. And even if it did, it couldn't hurt us! Even his eyes are stuffed!"

This was true; rather than the typical plastic eyes, Relena had made the eyes herself in case the spirit that happened to posses the doll was violent and managed to use the plastic as a weapon.

"It's fine, Koji," Koji's twin brother – Koichi muttered – ducking his head, his chin-length, shaggy raven hair falling into his eyes. "I'm over it."

A single glance told the longer-haired raven that this wasn't true, even in the most miniscule amount. Yes, Koichi mightn't have been _afraid _of Duskmon anymore.

But he sure as hell wasn't over the fact that he had once been the corrupted warrior of Darkness. That he was the reason Duskmon was the scariest digimon Takuya could think of.

Growling, Koji re-directed his glare to the ground. Was he really the only one who thought it was even _remotely _dangerous to use the figure of a corrupted warrior to entice a spirit – that could well have been said warrior, whatever Takuya said – into playing hide and seek at midnight on Halloween?

"Alright, I'm done!"

Apparently so.

"Takuya," the raven growled, catching his friend's arm before he could place the accursed doll into the basin of pre-poured water. "Think about this; what if Duskmon's spirit really does reach the doll? Don't you think he'd be smart enough to find a weapon?"

"Nothing bad will happen," Takuya assured the raven. "Mr. Creepy Pasta's reliable! I swear!"

"Fine," Koji growled, deciding not to mention the brunette's obsession with the YouTube horror story-teller. "But if we die during this, I _swear _I will spirit evolve to Lobomon in the afterlife and Lobo Kendo your sorry ass into oblivion (A/N: LacrymosaRules was the one who gave me the idea for that, so all credit goes to her!)!"

"Ooh, are you going to bring out his Light Sabres and use the force on me?" Takuya smirked as Koji narrowed his eyes in a way most people would have mistaken for a death glare – his friend, however, knew it was just his way of telling someone to shut up. "Just go hide, Wolfy. And don't fall asleep!"

Snorting slightly, Koji walked into the hallway, ducking into the first closet he saw, his footsteps sounding like gunshots in the silent empty hallway, each creak of every floorboard making him wince. As if he would fall asleep. He was much to alert for that, even at midnight.

However, the universe seemed to have different ideas, for suddenly an iron on the shelf above where he was sitting fell through a hole in the rotten wood, hitting him on the head and knocking him unconscious.

No more than two minutes later, the door swung open to reveal the doll smirking, blades drawn and shining a blood red in the dim light the full moon provided through the shattered windows, surrounded by a dark purple aura.

Glaring at Koji, the doll – Duskmon – chuckled darkly, ~You shouldn't fall asleep when playing with _me_, Koji.~

With that, the door closed on the unconscious boy and – if he had been awake – he would have heard a lock clicking into place before Duskmon continued his search.

* * *

Koichi gulped, closing the door behind him as a dark chuckle filled the hallways.

He had told Koji months previous that he was no longer scared of Duskmon, but that was a complete and utter lie. Duskmon still terrified the raven, stalking him in his dreams and in the shadows when he was awake.

And having a doll version of him looking for them in an abandoned mansion wasn't exactly helping him get over his fears.

Backing up, he yelped, whipping around as he crashed into someone, turning the flashlight of his phone on before he sighed in relief as an annoyed voice met his ears, "Hey! That's cheating!"

"Takuya," the raven sighed, chuckling slightly as Relena tapped the brunette on the back of the head lightly. "You scared me."

"What did you think I was? Duskmon?" Takuya laughed. "That guy isn't even up to my knee!"

"Maybe so," Relena muttered, looking terrified herself as a door opened and closed near them. "But he's still dangerous. Maybe we should just end the game and try again with a doll that's less likely to kill us next year."

When Takuya pouted defiantly, Koichi shook his head in exasperation; he knew he should have hidden with his brother. That way, the yelling match that was sure to ensue Takuya's stubbornness might not have led the doll to him.

"Takuya," he grinded his teeth together, making both Takuya and Relena look up. "If you don't get rid of that doll, I _swear_ I will tell Zoe that you hid her purse just so she couldn't drag you shopping."

At that, even Relena – who didn't know the violent girl of the Frontier group very well – paled and Takuya nodded, "Okay, I'll do it! Just don't tell her! Relena; you've got the salt water!"

Relena nodded and pulled the small vial out of her pocket as Koichi sweat dropped, "Weren't you supposed to have it in your mouth to spit on the doll…?"

Before either could answer his question – or Takuya could take the vial – however, Relena suddenly slumped forwards, her eyes glassy and her skin cold, blood pouring from a large wound on her chest onto the floor.

Almost paralysed with terror, both boys looked down to see Duskmon pulling his sword out of her back, smirking up at them. ~So there's no way I could have possessed the doll, hm, Takuya?~

It was as if a sheet of ice had been thrown over Koichi; he couldn't move, he couldn't talk, he was even finding it hard to breath. Takuya, on the other hand, was the opposite.

Screaming, he ran towards the door, desperate to get to the kitchen where the spare salt water was, but he had underestimated Duskmon's speed and a few moments later, he lay on the ground, a large, stab-like wound near his heart, blood bubbling as he attempted to say something to Koichi, but failed to do so before his eyes turned glassy.

Next, Duskmon turned to Koichi, walking slowly towards him as adrenaline suddenly kicked in and the raven sprinted for the second door that led to the kitchen. Grabbing the bowl of salt water on the table, he flung it at Duskmon, grinning triumphantly as the water made contact.

But the doll simply chuckled. ~This isn't the Wizard of Oz; did you really think that would work? I'm willing to bet you haven't even watched the video that tells you how to banish a spirit. And besides; I'm simply too strong. **Deadly Gaze**!~

The beam of red light hit Koichi's wrist just where a vein was, piercing the skin and causing the boy to slump forwards.

Smirking, Duskmon grabbed the body and began dragging it towards the closet where the ex-warrior of Light was still unconscious.

* * *

Koji groaned, rubbing his aching head as he opened his eyes. He was surrounded by darkness, but there was an odd glow to the room, as if an unknown light-source was giving him the most minimum sight it could manage. Much like the Continent of Darkness had.

Shaking his head, Koji looked sideways and yelled in fright and shock. Beside him were the bodies of his friends and brother, blood staining their clothing in at least one part of their bodies, faces warped into expressions of terror, shock and pain.

Hearing a chuckle, Koji began to turn his head to other way, but stopped, seeing a sword stained with blood mere millimetres from his throat.

~You were warned not to fall asleep, Koji~ a voice chuckled.

Koji growled, hands balling into fists, "Dusk-"

But before he could finish his sentence, the sword cut cleanly through his voice box and the raven fell sideways onto his brother, as dead as the cold, oak floorboards beneath him.

Staring at the blood on his sword, Duskmon pulled down the fabric around his mouth revealing two rows of sharp teeth that would have rivalled the Basilisk's before sticking out his snake-like tongue and licking the red substance.

Walking outside, he left the bodies drain themselves of blood in the closet, ~I wonder if someone else will play with me...~

* * *

Shinya Kanbara sobbed softly before roughly rubbing the tears from his eyes.

It had been almost a week since his brother's and friends' bodies had been found in the Shibuya mansion, and seven people had been accused of their murder.

But then again, those seven people had been found innocent as well.

Glaring at the ground as he brought his still-half-full bowl of cereal to the sink, Shinya couldn't help but jump as a cold, deep voice greeted him.

Both his parents were at work, and his brother was dead. So who…?

Turning around, he gasped as he saw a doll bowing to him on the kitchen table.

Once over the initial shock of a talking, moving doll, Shinya smiled, "Hi, I'm Shinya Kanbara. What's your name?"

~My name's Duskmon~ the doll replied in a cold, almost-lethal voice. ~And I'm bored. Will you play with me?~

* * *

Please review and good luck with your writing!

- DD Leader Dark Heart of Water, out


End file.
